


Home is where the heart is

by Follow_the_halo



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follow_the_halo/pseuds/Follow_the_halo
Summary: Triss gets a great big house in Kovir but feels lonely. Geralt didn't choose either her or Yennefer. Ciri comes to stay with them and suddenly she's joined by both Geralt and Avallac'h.





	1. Chapter 1

Geralt did something neither Yennefer nor Triss could foresee: he did not choose to romance either of them. In fact, he turned down every opportunity to kiss or have sex with them.

At first, Yennefer thought that Geralt had turned her down for Triss' sake which made her angry at both Triss and Geralt. Triss on the other hand had thought that Geralt had left her for Yennefer and wished Yennefer well with Geralt.

Both women had a great shock when they learnt the truth. Geralt would rather choose to be alone or in the company of a common whore than to be in bed with such beautiful sorceresses as them.

........  
Triss was in Kovir and was granted a grand house by the king. However, she was lonely and so called Yennefer to come live with her. Surprisingly, Yennefer agreed. 

.......  
"Ciri!" Both women cried out.

"Had a contract nearby, so I decided to pay a visit," Ciri said, grinning. "I'll have to say, I didn't expect to see you here, mama."

"Triss invited me to stay with her. I was originally planning to stay in a small, quiet cottage in the middle of nowhere, away from courts or kings or people in general. 

"Yet here I am," Yenenfer said.

Ciri hugged Yennefer and breathed in deeply of her comforting scent.

"Oh, sorry, Triss," Ciri said apologetically, offering her a hug.

Ciri looked around as if searching for someone.

"If it's Geralt you're searching for, you won't find him here," Yennefer said.

"Oh..." Ciri said. "Well, so it's true then. Geralt's on the road, never stays too long in one place. For me, I actually miss having a home and... having someone to look forward to when I come home."

"Ciri, you should come stay with us," Triss said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I?" Ciri said eagerly.

"Of course, little sister," Triss said. 

"Both of us miss you very terribly," Yennefer said, nodding. 

"I know it's none of my business but... why isn't Geralt with either of you?" Ciri asked.

"Oh, maybe he's just scared of commitment. If he rejected me, I would understand. But how could he possibly refuse being with Yennefer?" Triss said.

"You know how Geralt can be, he's a simple man but with so many complexes," Yennefer said.

"I was under the impression that he loved you both very much, in his own way. Probably the reason why he didn't want to choose between the both of you was that he knew you two were close friends. 

"He didn't want to be responsible for ruining your friendship," Ciri said.

"Well, he couldn't have chosen both of us, he'd have to choose. So we only have ourselves to blame," Yennefer said, looking crestfallen.

"Yen, maybe we'll find ourselves someone new? There's plenty of men at the Kovirian court," Triss. "Hopefully this time we wouldn't fall for the same person again."

"No, I've had enough of men for the time being. Maybe I'll reconsider it later but for now... I'm happy enough being with my daughter," Yennefer said.

..........  
Ciri had just eliminated a nekkers' nest, when she met Avallac'h unexpectedly in the forest.

"Greetings, Zireael," Avallac'h said. 

"Avallac'h, what are you doing here?" She said. "Shouldn't you be in the world of the Aen Elle? Did you come here to spy on me?"

"My dwelling in Tir na Lia was given to me by Auberon. With the event of his death and my own long absence, I came back to find others in my place. I wanted to live in Dol Blathanna but the war is ongoing," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Then what about your lab, your hideout, your she elf?" Ciri said.

"She has left me. My hideout was destroyed by the Wild Hunt. My lab was also vandalised. Now I am attempting to find a new home," Avallac'h said.

"I... I'm sorry to hear that," Ciri said guiltily. "I wish to make amends, would you like to come live with me?"

He raised his eyebrow.

"I mean, Triss has a big house with plenty of rooms, I'm sure she could spare you one," she said, blushing slightly when she realised what her earlier words could have implied. 

"Ah. I suppose she also has a laboratory I could borrow. Very well," Avallac'h said.

..........  
"Ciri, dear, I know I said I didn't mind you wanting to help a dear friend but I had no idea the friend you meant was Avallac'h!" Yennefer said.

"Listen, he won't be a problem, I swear," Ciri said.

"No way, Ciri. You know the rules. We only meant female friends, not males. We can't have unknown males living here, what if he tries to do anything funny?" Triss said.

"You know he's obsessed with you, Ciri, and we don't want to take any unnecessary risks," Yennefer said.

"You won't have to worry about him trying anything risky with me. He's not interested in human females," Ciri said.

"You sure?" Triss said.

"I've offered myself to him before and he refused. He could have easily taken advantage of me when it was just the two of us alone in a strange world but he did not," Ciri said.

"So he didn't go for it. Why would you want to think of giving him a place here?" Yennefer insisted.

"Because he's lost his home and we're partly to blame. It's the least I could do," Ciri said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ciri said that you wished to borrow my laboratory. I currently share it with Yenenfer so our supplies go down twice as fast. Could you help us to restock the necessary ingredients?" Triss said.

"Yes, of course. Do you want me to help brew anything as well?" Avallac'h said.

"Oh! That would be very helpful. I'll give you a list of starter brews so my potion-making will be much faster. Thank you," she said.

"My pleasure," he said. 

"And I'll be keeping my eye on you," Yennefer said sternly.

.......  
"Hmm... water hag, working together with a pack of drowners. Looks like you could use some help with the contract," A familiar voice said.

"Geralt!" Ciri said, throwing her arms around him.

"Ciri, good to see you again," Geralt said.

"You look terrible," she said, taking in his appearance. 

"I'm just a simple witcher, remember? I don't do perfumes or fancy clothes," he said.

"Yes, but when was the last time you slept in a comfortable bed, had a proper meal or even bathed?" Ciri said.

"I was planning to bathe after we're done with the contract, not before," Geralt said.

"After we do this contract together, do you want to go with me somewhere? I know a place where you could get all those things I mentioned,'" Ciri said.

"Sure, why not?" Geralt said with a shrug.

.........  
"Ciri, whose house is this?" Geralt asked.

"This is where I stay now, come on inside," Ciri said.

They stepped into the house where Triss and Yennefer were eating at the dining table.

"Geralt!" Yennefer said.

Triss gasped as well. 

"I knew you would arrive," Avallac'h said.

"Yennefer, Triss... and what's Avallac'h doing here?" Geralt said.

"Would you like some mushroom soup? I've set aside a bowl for you," Avallac'h said.


	5. Chapter 5

"He cooks for us, among other things. His cooking's really good," Triss said.

"Never figured you'd play house elf," Geralt said.

"Geraaalt," Ciri said.

"Sorry," he said.

Avallac'h snorted, ladling a bowl of soup for Geralt anyway.

........  
"Geralt, you look like hell. When was the last time you slept in a comfortable bed, had a proper meal or even bathed?" Yennefer said.

"Funny, Ciri said the same thing," Geralt said.

"You should rest here for a while. Let us help you, Geralt. We're just worried about you, that's all," Triss said.

"Sure you're not just trying to get into my pants?" he said.

"That was a very mean thing to say. You should be ashamed of yourself," Yennefer said.

"Says the one who accused me of intentionally sleeping with her friend when I was clearly an amnesiac. I don't trust myself around you two, don't wanna get caught up with your games," Geralt said.

"Yen, Geralt, I'm sorry," Triss said. "This is... all my fault." She broke down into sobs before running out of the room.

Yennefer was silent as she left the room.

........  
Avallac'h was lying in bed, trying to get some sleep, when Ciri walked into his room and climbed into bed with him. He was about to say something when he saw she had been crying.

"I used to climb in bed with Yennefer or Triss. I... I hope you don't mind," Ciri said.

"Not at all," Avallac'h said. "I'm just hmm... surprised that you trust me this much, that you would seek comfort from me."

"Can I confess to you about something?" She said.

"Yes?" He said.

"I feel much better now ever since that she elf left you," Ciri said.

"How so?" Avallac'h said.

"I thought you were just like her," she said.


	6. Chapter 6

"But now I know she was just being spiteful and silly," Ciri said.

Avallac'h sighed. "We had a disagreement, and we agreed to part ways. You are not a puddle of mud nor are you a degenerate halfbreed. She accused me of being a Dh'oine lover but still wished to return to my residence in Tir na Lia. 

"So even though I had lost my dwelling, I was quite satisfied with the way things had turned out. I had no desire to give her anything of mine," he said.

"Why do you still prefer she elves then? If I was her, I'd never let you go," she said.

"Ciri..." Avallac'h said.

Ciri buried her face in his chest. "You should know what I mean. You're Aen Saevherne, you know everything," she said.

Before he knew it, Ciri was kissing him. However, Avallac'h did not respond.

"Ciri, don't," he whispered, but he did not push her away. "Now go to sleep, and everything will be better in the morning."

"I don't know if everything will be better in the morning. I wish Yennefer, Triss and Geralt would get along. I love all three of them. Seeing them hurt each other is painful," Ciri said.

Avallac'h pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. "I'll take care of Geralt. I'll go talk to him," he said.

.........  
Avallac'h had a wonderful dream, the kind he had not had in a long time. All manner of beautiful females paraded in front of him, but they were all human. The woman from the cabaret poster that he saw smiled alluringly, her legs disentagling from the pole she was performing on.

And suddenly her legs were open, inviting him to take her. Avallac'h felt hot blood rush to his cheeks as his arousal hardened.


	7. Chapter 7

Avallac'h muttered a spell which stripped off his clothes. Here in his dream were his fantasies fulfilled. The woman's face changed, and suddenly it was Ciri.

He felt fear at first, thinking that if Yennefer, Triss or Geralt knew, he would be kicked out of the house. But hey, it was just a dream. Avallac'h ploughed into the dream Ciri, she was moaning loudly as her legs wrapped tightly around him.

Grunting, he was no longer able to hold off his climax and he exploded inside her.

.........  
Avallac'h woke up and found Ciri staring at his erection. He suddenly realised that he was naked, he had somehow spelled himself while he was asleep. Avallac'h remembered his dream and blushed furiously.

"Did I do anything else besides being naked and erect?" He said, trying to remain calm.

"Yes, I woke up when I felt a warm wetness on my back. I think you soaked my clothes," she said.

"Forgive me, I was not aware," Avallac'h said.

"Does it happen very often?" Ciri said.

"No, this is the first time it's happened. If I knew I would be like this, I wouldn't have allowed you in my bed," he said.

She grinned. "Then it must have been because of me. You're still erect," Ciri said.

"It is common for males to have erections in the morning," Avallac'h said.

"I can help you take care of it if you want," she said, leaning down as she licked his cock.

"Ciri..." he said.

"Why do you only start calling me Ciri when I'm in bed with you?" Ciri said.

"Because I want you to pay attention. We shouldn't be doing this," Avallac'h said.

"Please?" she begged, taking him in her mouth. 

He could not help but groan, and Ciri took that as encouragement.


	8. Chapter 8

Her head started bobbing up and down, her talented tongue teasing him at the end of each stroke. 

"Just lay back and close your eyes, Avallac'h. Pretend it's one of the she elves back in Tir na Lia," Ciri said.

"But it's not, Ciri. We shouldn't," Avallac'h said.

"Why not? You like it, right? It doesn't disgust you, does it? Getting blown by a human," she said. Her hand kept stroking him, as Ciri spoke.

"No, you don't disgust me, not at all. It's just... wrong. What would the others think? Why would you even want to do it? It's not like we're going to have sex," he said.

It had been way too long, and his cock betrayed him almost instantly, swelling for her, and then growing harder. It was only a couple of minutes before she was giving him one of the best blowjobs of his life. 

Avallac'h reached down and stroked her hair, while he gave up all resistance. Ciri pulled away, and then she was kissing him, while her hand continued stroking. 

"Do you want to try to have sex with me? Maybe you'd like it," Ciri said.

"Please, Ciri. I can't," Avallac'h said. He wanted to. Avallac'h really wanted to, but it would ruin everything.

It was only a few more minutes before he was warning her. "Close, I'm close," Avallac'h said.

She did not pause, did not pull away. Ciri kept on sucking until he groaned his release into her mouth. She sucked him through the finish, and was gentle afterward. 

Then Ciri climbed up the bed, and kissed him deeply. Her mouth was still coated in his cum. The endless kiss finally faded, and she slid down a bit, and hugged him. 

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Ciri said.

"No," Avallac'h said.


	9. Chapter 9

Avallac'h chuckled, holding her. "Not bad at all," he said. "You're my first human woman."

"Are we going to do this again?" Ciri asked, her fingers tracing little circles on his chest.

She hummed her pleasure, cuddling in close. Avallac'h was a little distracted, checking for any sounds of movement from outside the room. He was slow to answer.

"Please?" Ciri said.

"Only if I can do something for you. I'm feeling guilty," Avallac'h said.

She stiffened. "You don't have to. I mean, if it bothers you..." Ciri said.

"If you want, I'll give you the best back massage you've ever received," he said.

She grinned as she stripped down to her panties. His eyes widened.

"I meant a back massage. Only a back massage," Avallac'h said.

"Don't worry, I'll behave myself," Ciri said.

"Lie down on your stomach," he said.

His hands on her back felt heavenly.

"Gods, you're good," she confessed.

At first, she was on her stomach. In the end, Ciri was on her back, and the massage had turned sexual. She had slid off her panties and they were both finally naked in bed.

Avallac'h could not help himself. He had a beautiful, willing naked woman in his bed. Ciri had truly blossomed into a woman, his eyes lingering on the way her breasts bounced as she squirmed under his touch.

Avallac'h was massaging between her legs, and Ciri was moaning loud enough that he had to keep on quietening her. When Avallac'h finally made her come for him, he had to cover her mouth with his other hand, so that she would not alert the whole house.

Avallac'h brought her down easy, caressing her softly, until Ciri was relaxed again. 

"Did you like it?" He said.

"Of course," she said, giving him a big kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Ciri picked up her clothes and teleported out of his room naked.

........  
"Geralt, a word please," Avallac'h said.

"Yeah?" Geralt said.

"You had a disagreement with Triss and Yennefer last night. You owe them an apology," Avallac'h said.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do?" Geralt said.

"Listen. Ciri was very upset last night. So upset that she chose to spend the night in my bed," Avallac'h said, letting the implications sink in.

A look of horror crossed Geralt's face.

"No... Ciri wouldn't do such a thing. Not with you," Geralt said.

"Are you sure? Why don't you ask her yourself? She was moaning under my touch, naked in my bed, begging me to have sex with her-" Avallac'h's words were cut off when Geralt's hands shot towards his neck and squeezed like steel pincers.

Avallac'h understood that if Geralt had wanted to, he could have throttled him like a fledgling. Geralt let him go, looking into his eyes from close up.

"Keep your filthy hands off my daughter," Geralt said.

"Then make your peace with Yennefer and Triss. Make sure it never happens again," Avallac'h said.

"Fine, it won't happen again," Geralt said.

"Good," Avallac'h said.

.........  
Returning to his bedroom, Avallac'h found that he had a visitor. Ciri was back, she had on panties and nothing else.

"Please, Ciri. Don't do this," he said.

"But you liked it the last time. You liked me so much you got naked with me, and even made me come," Ciri said. She moved to close the distance between them, kissing and sliding a hand in his pants.

"Stop it, Zireael," Avallac'h snapped, although it was the opposite of what he wanted. "Don't."

Ciri stopped moving. "You really don't want to?" She said.

"We can't," Avallac'h said.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm sorry," Ciri whispered, before leaving the room.

.........  
"How come all males are such jerks?" Triss said, taking a sip of wine, her eyes looking at the fireplace. "I had a mage who took me out for a date, and he expected me to spread my legs for him just for the honor."

"Mages can be that stupid sometimes," Yennefer said, snorting elegantly. She was also holding a glass of wine. "Why'd you even bother?"

"He was a court mage, I expected him to at least have manners. Anyway, I wanted to show Geralt... that I'm not in great need of him. That I, Triss Merigold, am capable of finding myself another man," Triss said.

"When you said male mages, it doesn't include me, I hope?" Avallac'h said quietly.

"Oh Avallac'h, you scared me. Could you help bring us another bottle of wine?" Triss said.

He uncorked the bottle and refilled both their glasses. 

"Thank you," Yennefer said.

"You're most welcome, Lady Yennefer," Avallac'h said. He bowed and left the room.

"That's new. You were never nice towards Avallac'h from the start," Triss remarked.

"Well, he does his work and never grumbles. I've got to give him that at least," Yennefer said.

"Maybe I should consider elves?" Triss mused aloud.

"Really?" Yennefer said.

Triss sighed. "I don't know. At this point, I'm ready to give up altogether," she said.

They sat in silence until Triss stood up all of a sudden. 

"I just realised I'm still wearing my uncomfortable fancy dress. I'm still pissed that I took so much effort just to look nice for him and he treated me no better than a common strumpet," Triss fumed, pulling off her gloves and taking off her earrings.

Deciding it would take too long, she wanted to use magic instead.


	12. Chapter 12

However, it would leave Triss in just her bra and panties.

"Uh, Yennefer? Do you mind if I sit here in just bra and panties?" Triss said.

"Go on, do whatever makes you feel better," Yennefer said, waving her hand. She took a hard swig and drained her glass instantly. "You know, I too feel like stripping."

Soon they were both in their underclothes, giggling and very drunk.

"Yen?" Triss said.

"Yes?" Yennefer said, accidentally spilling some wine on her chest. "Oops."

"Don't worry, it'll come out in the wash," Triss said.

She swallowed hard, her blood pounding. There were droplets of wine against the creamy lushness of the upper rounds of Yennefer's breasts. Triss was not unaware of her friend's beauty.

"Do you mind if I take off my bra?" Yennefer said.

"Of course not," Triss said, a little too sharply.

She would do nothing to stop Yennefer, who unhooked her bra and freed her breasts, exposing them to the warmth of the fireplace and to Triss' intent gaze.

"You were saying?" Yennefer said.

"Oh?" Triss said, struggling to remember what she was about to say earlier. "When was the last time... that you were pleasured by a partner?"

"Funny. I can't remember. It's been too long," Yennefer said.

"Do you... want to try to have sex with me? Maybe you'd like it," Triss said.

"Triss, I appreciate the offer but I can't," Yennefer said.

"Come on, Yen. Give it a try. Please? I bet you just haven't met the right girl yet. It doesn't have to mean anything," Triss said.

She left her chair and launched herself at Yennefer. Triss licked the wine droplets off Yennnefer's breasts and then she had Yennefer's hardening nipples in her mouth and started to suck.

All Yennefer did was moan in pleasure.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Anon.

"Take off your panties. Close your eyes, and lean back. Pretend I'm some hard bodied young guy," Triss said.

Yennefer kissed her. "I could never pretend it was anyone but you," she said.

Triss opened her legs and rubbed up the insides, until she was brushing the edges of her pussy. Yennefer had a luxurious patch of raven hair above it, just like the locks on her head.

"Tell me to stop if you're not comfortable," Triss told her, as Triss cupped Yennefer's mound and rubbed her.

Yennefer's moan was anything but a stop. Triss stretched out beside Yennefer, and kept rubbing, teasing Yennefer open, brushing her clit, until Triss started working on it more seriously.

"Triss..." she whispered.

"Should I stop?" Triss said.

Yennefer hesitated a second, then shook her head.

She leaned over and kissed Yennefer's lips. "Let me make you feel good," Triss told her.

She moaned again and opened her legs wider.

It took her less than five minutes to get Yennefer off. It was not huge, but Yennefer responded beautifully. Triss kept playing with her.

"Another?" She said.

"Please," Yennefer said.

She alternated fingering Yennefer, with rubbing her clit. Between Yennefer's G-spot and clit, it wasn't long before Yennefer was squirming, gasping, ready to come again.

"Not yet," Triss told her.

"Please, Triss," she groaned.

"No, not yet. Soon, but not yet," Triss said.

Yennefer was so sexy, biting her lip, trying to resist coming for her. When Triss could tell Yennefer was straining, she finally gave in.

"Come for me, beautiful," Triss said.

Within seconds Yennefer was bucking under Triss' hand, crying out as she came for her explosively. Triss calmed her down, touching her lightly, caressing her smooth skin.

When her chest stopped heaving, Triss leaned in and gave her another soft kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

"I want you to understand that we're just friends. This isn't about sex. This is just me making you happy, OK?" Triss said.

Yennefer sighed. "Yes, I would prefer it that way," she said. "I don't understand how you can sleep with men and yet... it seems like you have experience with women."

"I'm attracted to both men and women. Don't blame Geralt, I was the one at fault for forcing myself on him, just like I forced myself on you," Triss said.

Yennefer pulled a face. "Can we not talk about him?" She said.

"I love you both, you know?" Triss said. "Please forgive him."

"Well, that would be pretty hard to do since he hasn't even apologised," Yennefer said.

"Not yet, but when he does, promise me you'll accept his apology," Triss said.

"We'll see," Yennefer said.

.........  
"Triss? I... I'd like to apologise," Geralt said. "I realise that I hurt your feelings and made you unhappy."

"Geralt, I harbor no grudge against you," Triss said.

"You'll have to try much harder than that," Yennefer said. "Where's Ciri?"

"She hasn't returned from her witcher contracts," Geralt said. "It's my fault, I made her upset."

"Ciri wanted the three of you to get along. It seems Geralt has finally seen the error of his ways," Avallac'h said. "In fact, Geralt feels such remorse that he took the time to prepare a special dinner."

"I did? Oh yes, I did," Geralt said.

"Wow, that was so convincing," Yennefer said sarcastically.

"For appetiser, we have chicken soup. For the main course, we have roasted meats," Avallac'h said.

"Avallac'h, how can we thank you for setting us such a wonderful dinner?" Triss said.

"Don't thank me, thank Geralt. I'm a vegetarian, remember? I couldn't possibly have cooked all this meat," he said.


	15. Chapter 15

"Sure," Triss said, smiling.

"And the finishing touch? Geralt, could you pass me the bundle of sticks on the mantelpiece?" Avallac'h said.

Geralt did so and Avallac'h transformed it into a bouquet of yellow roses, setting it in the middle of the table. 

"Enjoy," Avallac'h said.

"Where are you going?" Geralt said.

"I'll be in my room if you need me," Avallac'h said.

.......  
They drank and told stories. Geralt listened, while Yennefer and Triss chattered away. Geralt kept the fireplace going, and was happy to cuddle with the girls, as they all fought for the space in front of the fire.

After a couple of hours, and a fourth bottle of wine, they were all drunk. Their clothes came off.

"Admit it, Geralt. You love us. I know you do," Triss said.

"Triss, remember when the witch hunters had been dispatched and the time had come to say goodbye? I sensed my heart accelerate as I realized I might never see you again.

"The thought was unbearable, but it overwhelmed me, instead of bidding you farewell, I should have asked you to stay. Though the circumstances on the blood-spattered docks were unromantic, in that instant all my feelings for you came rushing back in full force," Geralt said.

He did not know when the kissing started, or how it started. But he found himself reclining with his head in Yennefer's lap, while Triss planted kisses on his lips.

Geralt was not resisting. Maybe it was the wine, the romantic fire, the barely dressed women, and the full belly. The kisses got deeper, longer and more passionate.

Even Yennefer was kissing him. After one particularly passionate kiss from Yennefer, which had her laying on top of him, she sat up and grabbed his cock. Geralt was hard as a rock.


	16. Chapter 16

"Wait, before you fuck me, there's something I need to say," Geralt said. "Yennefer, I lied."

"What?" Yennefer said.

"I lied when I said I don't want to be with you anymore. The truth was that even though the spell was no longer in effect, the magic between us still persisted. The captured djinn dispelled its predecessor's work… but my feelings for you burned on as fiery as ever. 

"I know my words came as a brutal shock to you, though you were not the kind to let this show. Sorry, but I still love you too," Geralt said.

Yennefer straddled him, and sank down on his aching shaft. He could not help but thrust up into her.

"I'm ready to forgive you now," she said as she rose up and down on his cock.

Triss smiled. "I'm happy you two have reconciled," she said. "That wasn't so difficult now, was it? But why, Geralt? Why did you have to lie about your true feelings?"

"I'm happy to see the two of you on good terms, ever since I lied that I wanted nothing to do with the both of you in romance, and that my future did not include the two of you.

"I know you two better than you think. If I said I wanted to have both of you, you'd leave me at some inn alone and chained to a bed naked, and Dandelion would have to rescue me," Geralt said.

"You know us too well," Yennefer said. "Ciri was right all along. I was too angry and proud, I'm sorry."

"You two are the best girls I've ever known," he said, reaching up and pulling her down for a deep kiss. "Let's get along, for Ciri's sake."

"For Ciri," Yennefer and Triss echoed in agreement.


	17. Chapter 17

Then Yennefer was climbing off of Geralt, and Triss was taking her place. She gently lowered herself, until her full weight was on him. He groaned as Triss started fucking him more thoroughly. 

Triss' motion stopped, and then her weight was gone, and cool air enveloped his wet cock.

"Do you want to try something else?" Triss said.

"Like what?" Geralt said.

He watched with shock as she crawled over to where Yennefer was lying, and stroked Yennefer's skin.

"Triss, what are you doing?" Yennefer said in alarm.

Triss' touches turned into soft kisses, as she tasted Yennefer's skin, caressed her soft flesh.

"I didn't want you to just watch. I want you to join in the fun," Triss said.

Triss reached between Yennefer's legs, and petted her carefully, opening her up, preparing her. She heard a tiny moan, and Yennefer's eyes fluttered. Triss kissed her lips softly.

"Alright, I want to watch," Geralt said with interest.

"You'll have your turn, Geralt," Triss said.

Yennefer hesitantly opened her legs. Triss lowered her face to Yennefer's pussy and began to lick. Yennefer gave a squeal. Triss sucked Yennefer's pussy. After a while, Triss felt her change, responding, moving her hips, until she was trembling.

Yennefer's fingers dug into her hair, more demanding. 

"Come for me?" Triss said, pausing for breath.

Yennefer whimpered, nodding. Triss replaced her mouth with her fingers. Her fingers moved fast, hard, thrusting inside Yennefer, fucking into her with smooth, sure strokes, until Yennefer gasped, and climaxed. 

Triss lapped up Yennefer's juices and waited for her body to relax before sliding her fingers out of her.

"Geralt, come over here. Fuck me from behind," Triss said.

She pressed her rear back to accept Geralt, allowing him to fuck her easily. Triss groaned as she felt Geralt enter her.


	18. Chapter 18

Geralt eased his cock into Triss' pussy, the heat of his cock against her wet folds. He fucked Triss firmly, grinding into her. It was not another minute before she was groaning into Yennefer's pussy, as Geralt exploded into her, thrusting, nearly making her fall forward with her face landing in Yennefer's pussy.

Triss' face glistened with Yennefer's juices.

"Geraaalt," Triss said, giggling. 

"Sorry, are you alright?" He asked. "I really couldn't help myself, that was really hot. I never knew you liked women, Triss."

"I have a strap on dildo we can use," she said, giving Geralt a kiss, the strong scent of Yennefer's juices on her face. "Yennefer can take you in her mouth, suck you off, while I fuck her from behind with the dildo. How's that sound?"

"Sounds great, when do we start?" Geralt said.

"Yennefer?" Triss said.

"Mmm, it'll probably feel very good," Yennefer said, giving up all resistance.

Triss started to thrust deeply into her in a slow, deliberate rhythm. Yennefer had Geralt's soft cock in her mouth, sucking, while her devilish hand played with his balls. 

.........  
At breakfast both Yennefer and Triss had smiling faces. The table had been cleared, and Geralt felt a little guilty remembering how they had left it. 

"Avallac'h must have cleared the table when we were asleep. I've gotta thank him later," he said.

Geralt made a huge bowl of scrambled eggs. They had leftover meat and eggs for breakfast.

"Do you want to choose?" Yennefer said suddenly.

"Choose?" He asked, his voice rising two octaves.

"Us. Do you want to choose one of us?" Yennefer said.

Geralt looked around at the two women. "I can't and I won't," he said.

"It's best this way anyway," Triss said. "We'll learn to share between the both of us."


	19. Chapter 19

Things were never going to be the same. But again, Geralt was not complaining. Yennefer was kissing him and Triss was hugging him from behind when the door opened.

"Hello?" Ciri said with a surprised look over her features.

"Ciri, come join us for breakfast," Geralt said.

"Is everything... alright?" Ciri said.

"Yeah, don't worry about us. Geralt has apologised for his earlier behavior," Triss said.

"He apologised?" Ciri said.

"Yes, and we graciously accepted," Yennefer said.

"Oh, I'm so happy to hear that," Ciri said, grinning.

"I've still gotta thank Avallac'h for setting us up. He was the one who helped us prepare dinner," Geralt said.

"Oh," Ciri said, her grin fading. "Where is he?"

Avallac'h appeared. "I would like to say goodbye," he said.

"But where are you going?" Triss said.

"Avallac'h, I'm sorry for asking you to have sex with me. I won't ask you again," Ciri said.

"What?" Geralt said, stunned.

"I was allowed to stay here on the condition that I don't engage in intimate relations with Ciri. I'm leaving because... I desire her very much," Avallac'h said.

He stepped towards Ciri, took her face in his hands, and kissed her soundly. Happy and surprised, it took one startled second before Ciri's arms tightened around him and she kissed him back, a hard, possessive kiss.

"Avallac'h can still stay, right? You're not kicking him out. If he leaves, I'm coming with him," Ciri said.

"No, of course I'm not kicking him out," Yennefer said. "I approve of you being together."

"Yennefer's right. Avallac'h should stay," Triss said.

"I'd like to thank you for all your help. I apologise for my harsh words... and for strangling you," Geralt said.

"I forgive you, Geralt," Avallac'h said warmly.

"Do you really want me, Avallac'h?" Ciri said.

"I've been wanting to show you," he said.

........  
Ciri's breathing was ragged, and Avallac'h could tell she was close. He grabbed her hips, thrusting into her deep and hard, making Ciri gasp. It was too much, and Avallac'h hammered his cock home, coming as hard as he ever had in his life.

It set her off, and she cried out, coming hard on his cock. Avallac'h lay on his back, exhausted. He held her, tasting her skin, kissing her softly. Ciri sighed happily in his arms until she was sleeping.

It was not much longer until he was sleeping as well.


End file.
